


Rafe

by magicalartist



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Family, Oneshot, Otalia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalartist/pseuds/magicalartist
Summary: I recently stumbled across Otalia and have been hopelessly obsessed. one thing that always puzzled me was Rafe's sudden willingness to help Olivia move into the farmhouse. So, my muse filled in the blanks and this little piece was born. this is my first time writing for this fandom. ( and yes, I know I am 8 years late)





	Rafe

They were so wrapped up in the packing, and their own thoughts, they didn't really hear the knock on the hotel room door, but Emma as usual bounced to the door and opened it announcing cheerfully, “We’re moving!”

A familiar voice filled the apartment, prompting both Natalia and Olivia’s heads to snap to the door.

“ Ah! I know dude, that’s why we came here to help you guys” Rafe announced as he stepped inside the room, Blake and Frank on his heels. 

Olivia glanced at Natalia and watched the surprised smile bloom on her face at seeing her son. “ You did?”

He smiled bashfully, “ Yes ma’am. I mean I couldn’t let you wimpy girls carry all these boxes yourself.” Olivia glanced over Rafe and saw the proud expression on Franks face and flashed him a grateful smile. 

He nodded slightly and turned away as Natalia responded to her son, but Blake interrupted, “ Actually, I came to see if Olivia had any clothes she’s giving away”

Natalia retorted, “ Oh no, if she’s gonna be giving away any clothes, I’m gonna get them”

Rafe chuckled and Olivia smiled at her gently,  “ Honey, I mean, your pregnant, and even if you weren’t you would be swimming in them”. She watched the half frown, half pout form on Natalia's beautiful face with amusement before turning to Blake and pointing her in the right direction “ They’re over there”

She heard Natalia mutter, “ But I want them” as she leaned back over the box in front of her still pouting. 

Unable to help herself, Olivia reached out affectionately, running her hand over Natalia’s long soft hair with a smile before tapping her chin lightly with her fingers, “ Stop that” she chuckled.

Frank was speaking, something about a moving truck as Olivia ran her hand down Natalia’s back once more and tried to remember that there were other people in the room, including a shared ex lover and Natalia’s son watching their interaction awkwardly, “and I figured that you yadies, you ladies need some help” Frank finished with a stammer. Olivia pulled away from Natalia and gave him a warm smile. 

Rafe tried to avoid eye contact with the two women and patted Frank's arm as Frank continued, “ So anyway, what can I.. What can I take out of here?”

“ Any of the boxes” Olivia responded as she tried to hide a smile behind her hand “ That’s great.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the smile on Natalia's face growing wider by the second as she realized that Frank and Rafe truly were there to help her and support her.

Softening her tone slightly Olivia spoke to Natalia’s son, “ Thank you Rafe”

“ You’re welcome." He tossed her a slight smile and a nod as he followed Frank out to the truck with a large box in his arms. 

Blake and Emma followed, Blake turning around with a cheeky, “ Thank you!” before darting out the door with Olivia’s clothes. 

Natalia turned back to her with a smile, “ Well, see, with all this help you'll be moved in in no time”

Olivia hesitated, her heart clenching with a slight pang as she remembered the rollercoaster of the last few months, “ This is your last chance to change your mind” she stated softly.

Natalia heard the fear and tilted her head at her and stated gently, “Never. I’ve always known what i wanted”

Olivia arched her brow and leaned toward her with a slight smirk, knowing Natalia was trying to reassure her. She couldn’t resist the slight tease, “ no you haven’t”

Natalia grinned bashfully, “I, I,  I do now!” she retorted, before softening and nodding, “ I do now”

She turned back towards Olivia and the look in her eyes was soft, warm and reassuring. Olivia found herself leaning back towards the shorter woman, wanting desperately to kiss her. Rafe returned then, paused in the doorway and hesitated when he saw how close his mother was standing to Olivia. 

Olivia stepped back from Natalia and he shook his head at her, “ No it’s okay. Sorry, it’s just going to take getting used to is all”

Olivia nodded, stepping towards him, “ Do you have a minute?”

He glanced at the box in his arms and then back at her, “ I mean sure, but it’ll take longer to get you moved”

She laughed lightly, “ Won't take but a second, I promise”

He nodded and set the box down and she led him away from the commotion by the door, turning to face him, “ I don’t know what changed your mind, but I wanted to say thank you. You showing up here made your mother very happy”

He shrugged, “ She’s my mom. I want her to be happy”

Olivia nodded, “ Me too. That’s all I want Rafe, for her to be happy. She worries about you. She loves you and you not being around is killing her”

He nodded, “ I know. And I know I’ve been a real ass about all this”

“ Don't let her hear you talk like that” Olivia warned with a smile and he laughed, “ You gonna tell on me?”

She shook her head, “ Rafe, Look. I know this is hard for you, its a lot to take in and difficult to understand. But I want you to know, I genuinely care for you mother. And I know you will never see me as your mother, and that’s fine, but you need to know, I care about you too. I won’t push you, but I would like for us to try and get along, for her sake. I don't want her to feel like she has to choose between…”

“ Can I ask you something?” he interrupted. She paused and caught the serious look on his face, and she nodded, hoping he wasn’t itching for another fight.

“ There’s one thing I never understood. I know you care about my mom. I know you would do anything to make her happy, and to protect her, I get that. You’ve been doing that since we lost Gus. But I don’t get why you got so involved with all the stuff with me, and prison. I mean, you were getting involved with helping me long before you guys started falling for each other. Why do you care so much about me?”

She smiled at him, “ Because Rafe. I love your mom. I think in one way or another, I have loved her from the beginning. When you love someone, you care about the things they care about. You are her son. She loves and adores you and would do anything for you. I’m a mother too, I know that feeling. And in spite of how much you dislike me, you’ve always been kind to Emma. I really appreciate that. That little girl sees you as a big brother, and no matter what was going on between you and I, you were always kind to her. Rafe, I want to be there for you. You are the son of the woman I love, and to be honest, I've always cared about you too, even when we haven't seen eye to eye. Your mother wants us to be a family, and when you are ready, I want that too”

Rafe nodded at her, glancing over at Natalia across the room, pretending she wasn't watching them, “ She’s not subtle at all” Rafe muttered.

Olivia laughed, “No, she’s not. But you are her child, so I can't blame her.”

He glanced at her and smirked at the adoring look on her face, “ You do love her don’t you?”

She nodded seriously, “ Yes Rafe, I do, very much.”

He nodded firmly, “ That’s good enough for me. She’s gonna need you when I am gone. I feel better knowing she’s got someone who makes her happy. I mean, I’ll be honest, I wanted it to be Frank, but… after what he told me this morning, I’m kinda glad it’s you”

Olivia's brow arched in mild concern, “What did he tell you this morning?”

He glanced at Frank as the man lifted another box in one hand and ruffled Emma’s hair with the other “ He said that you were the one who taught him how to take care of and look out for mom. That you coached him on how to win her over, that all you wanted was for her to be happy. He said that everything he learned about her, he learned from you. He tried for months to get to know Mom, but it wasn't until you stepped in and talked to him about how to talk to her that she gave him the time of day. He said he suspected it before the wedding, how much you loved her but he didn't want to believe it. He said he was selfish, that he pushed for something Mom clearly didn't want" 

He paused, " Is it true? You loved her so much you were going to walk away from her several times because you thought she’d be happier with him?”

Olivia nodded, " I would do anything for your mom."

He studied her for a moment, " Yeah, I see that. You've been looking out for us ever since Gus died. At first, I thought, it was because you had Gus' heart, but Buzz told me that's not true."

" Oh? Buzz was talking about me too?"

Rafe nodded, shame crossing his features, " I went to Company this morning, after Ashley left to go find Doris, and I was talking shit about you, and Buzz told me that I didn't know anything about you. He didn't tell me a whole lot but he did say I was blind if I couldn't see how big of a heart you have always had when it comes to the people you love"

Olivia smiled, " Well, Buzz is very kind, but before your mom, I didn't love very well to be honest."

He nodded, " What changed?"

Olivia glanced at Natalia with  a wistful smile, " Even when I was at my worst, Your mom treated me with kindness and compassion. I had never had anyone treat me like that before, and tell me that I deserved better. It didn't take long for me to want to be worthy of her faith in me"

Rafe nodded, " Yeah, she always believes the best about people." 

He closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to be trying to summon courage and Olivia waited patiently, " Look, Olivia. I know I've said and done a lot of shitty things to you. And, Frank pointed out this morning that my mom wasn't the only one who never gave up on me. you didn't either. You fought for me, the way she fought for us both. I'm still not comfortable with this whole gay thing, but I want you to know, I am trying. okay?"

Olivia gave him a soft smile and he blushed at the obvious affection for him in her eyes. He felt guilty for how harshly he had treated her and sighed, " Sorry". He thought about expanding on that, and actually explaining but she beat him to it. 

She shook her head firmly, " Take the time you need Rafe. I'm here for you, if you need me. I know I've told you there's nothing I wouldn't do for you mom, and I stand by that. But you need to know, the same goes for you. I want you to be happy, healthy and safe. I know I am not your mother, but Emma's right, we are family. So if you need me..."

He nodded, trying to hide tears in his own eyes, " I know, you've got my back. Thanks Liv."

She nodded, " One more thing."

He paused, sensing the seriousness in her tone, " Yeah, okay..."

" I am so incredibly proud of you for wanting to serve your country, but you need to promise me something"

He arched a brow and she continued seriously, " You need to come home to your mom, alive and whole. You hear me? Serve your country, make your family proud, become the man you want to be, but be smart and stay safe. You hear me?"

He chuckled, " Okay mama bear, Chill. I will"

She shook her head, ignoring his attempt at a joke, " Your mom needs you to come home Rafe. Swear to me that you won't break your mother's heart"

He nodded firmly, " I swear, I'll come home safe and sound"

Olivia was tearing up now and he sighed as he patted her arm awkwardly, “ Look, I need your to make me a promise too. My mom isn’t the same without you. I’ve never seen her like this. And all I want is for her to be happy too”

Olivia nodded and he surprised her, hugging her, “ Just don’t break my ma’s heart, k Liv?”

Olivia chuckled, wrapping Rafe in her arms and nodding firmly, “ Never, I swear”

He patted her on the back and pulled back laughing, “ Cool. Can I go finish loading the truck now so you can make my mom’s day?”

She grinned at him, “ Pretty sure you are the one who did that today”

He shrugged, “ It’s nothing. You were right. I was hateful to you because I was hurting and I blamed you for it. I should have stopped being an ass a while ago”

“Rafael, you better watch that mouth of yours” Natalia barked as she approached. 

He chuckled, “ Sorry ma”

He nodded at Olivia, “ We good Liv?”

She nodded, wiping away her tears with a smile, “ Yeah Rafe, we’re good”

Natalia’s hand slipped around her waist and Olivia leaned into the contact, watching Rafe pick up another box and head for the truck, tossing them a smirk as he headed out the door, “ Just keep it PG til we get you all moved in,  k? There are some things kids really don't need to see”

“Rafe!” Natalia scolded and Olivia threw her head back and laughed.glancing at a still frowning Natalia, she stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing the brunette into her. Standing there beside her love, watching their friends and family help them move, Olivia couldn’t help but let the little flicker of hope in her heart burst into a flame.


End file.
